deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote of the Blade
Basics *'Campaign:' Of Gods and Demons *'Name: '''Coyote of the Blade *'Concept: Wayward Knight *'Caste/Aspect: '''Zenith *'Motivation: 'To unite the unaffiliated mercenary bands underneath one banner *'Positive intimacies: *'Negative intimacies:' *'Anima:' White and Gold Knight Thrusting Its Blade Into The Sky *'Experience:' 5/193 *XP Debt: -4 (Stamina) Background Born as a energetic youth, Coyote's rebellious nature conflicted with his parents desire for him to get a learned education, ultimately resulting in him leaving home at the young age of 9 to join with the mercenary band The Children of the Thorn. There, his love for combat was realized while the little education he recieved at home allowed him to stand above his peers the same age, most of them having been born into mercenary life from the start and thus mostly illiterate for a large portion of their lives. Attracting both awe and jealously from the other children in the Thorn, Coyote's seemingly vast (to them) intellect and natural charisma resulted him being either loved or hated by the other children, while the adults were often bemused by his perceived preciousness. However, Coyote's energetic personality also resulted in him being a bit of a hot head, and as a result he would butt heads with the children he did not get along with. Despite this, however, Coyote lived as pleasant a life one could in a mercenary band and steadily rose up the ranks. While never having an official position of authority in the Thorn (His superiors noted his said hot headedness and tendencey to jump head first into any situation being a major mark against such a promotion), he nonetheless was a trusted member with several responisbilities, his fighting skill placing him upon the raiding parties while his knowledge and ability to draw in others giving him the task of being part of meetings with contacts and merchants for supplies. However, his seemingly perfect life eventually came crashing down upon his Exaltation. Given a job to escort and protect a scavenger party into a set of ruins withing the Scavenger Lands, the Thorn and their marks were ambushed by a hostile raiding party. Unable to fully defend themselves without putting those they were supposed to protect in danger, the Thorns were forced to pull back and regroup into the ruins. Coyote stayed behind along with 30 of his comrades to defend their retreat. However, despite the odds he had managed to lead his fellows into driving back the attackers, and upon victory he heard the words of The Unconcured Sun in his ears: "You can lead and show others the way to greatness, if you but learn to restrain yourself. Temper your mind and go forth to your destiny." And it was then that he was Exalted. His commanders, not wanting to deal with the complications of having one of the Anathema in their ranks, decided to remove Coyote from the Thorn, bidding him farewell. However, five of the thirty that were present for his Exaltation followed him, and it was then that Coyote deicded his path was set: To unite the countless mercenary forces of the Scavenger Lands under a single banner, perhaps so that they may find a home of their own. Coyote is a man whos is both loyal and quick to anger, his hot head and love for competition frequently getting himself and his comrades into trouble, and has a tendency towards theatrics that may bring unwanted attention to himself. However, he is by no means stupid and on more than one occasion has managed to talk himself out of a bad situation when needed. Appearance Tall and well built at 6'5'', his black hair is generally generally kept in a ponytail. When out of his armor, he generally wells normal travelling clothes.'' Attributes Strength ●● Charisma ●●●●● Perception ●● Dexterity ●●●●● Manipulation ●● Intelligence ●●● Stamina ●●● Appearance ●●●● Wits ●●● Abilities Archery Integrity © ● Craft Athletics (F) ●●●●● Bureaucracy Martial Arts Performance© ●●●● Investigation ● Awareness ●● Linguistics (F) ●● Melee (F) ●●●●● Presence © ●●●● Lore ● Dodge (F) ●●● Ride Thrown Resistance © ●●● Medicine Larceny Sail War ● Survival © ● Occult Stealth Socialize (F) ●● Languages: Riverspeak, Old Realm, Low Realm Specialties Presence (Persuasion) ●●● Melee (Shield + Sword) ●●● Backgrounds Artifact (Orichalcum Reaper Daiklave): ●● Artifact (Orichalcum Lamellar): ●● Artifact (Orichalcum Thunderbolt Shield): ●● Followers (Mercenary Band): ● Resources (Mercenary Band): ● Charms * Generic Charms Second Melee Excellency 2 m/1 success Second Performance Excellency 2m/1 success Second Presence Excellency 2m/1 success Second Athletics Excellency 2m/1 success Second Dodge Excellency 2m/1 success Athletics Monkey Leap Technique 3 m Reflexive One scene Combo-OK Ex2, 223 Lightning Speed 3 m Reflexive One scene Combo-OK, Dawn Ex2, 224 Graceful Crane Stance 3 m Reflexive One scene Combo-OK Ex2, 222 Linguistics Sagacious Reading of Intent 3 m Reflexive (2) Instant Combo-OK, Social Ex2, 233 Presence Hypnotic Tongue Technique 10 m, 1 wp Simple (Cha) days Combo-OK, Social, Stackable, Touch Ex2, 203 Enemy-Castigating Solar Judgement 2 m Supplemental Instant Combo-OK, Holy, Obvious, Social Ex2, 205 Performance Heart-Compelling Method 6 m Supplemental One scene Combo-OK, Emotion, Social Ex2, 202 Respect Commanding Attitude 5 m Simple (4 LT, -1) One scene Combo-OK, Compulsion, Social Ex2, 202 Resistance Invincible Essence Reinforcement None Permanent Permanent Stackable IMB, 8 Ox-Body Technique None Permanent Permanent Stackable Ex2, 208 Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana 1 m Simple Instant Combo-OK Ex2, 205 Body-Mending Meditation 10 m Supplemental Until day ends Combo-OK Ex2, 208 Hauberk-Lightening Gesture 1 m Simple (3, -1) Indefinite Combo-OK, Obvious Ex2, 205 Integrity Integrity-Protecting Prana 5 m, 1 wp Reflexive (2) One day Combo-OK Ex2, 199 Dodge Leaping Dodge Method 3 m Reflexive (9) Instant Combo-OK, Dawn, Counterattack Ex2, 227 Shadow Over Water 1 m Reflexive (2) Instant Combo-OK Ex2, 227 Reflex Sidestep Technique 1 m Reflexive (2) Instant Combo-OK, Dawn Ex2, 227 Melee Peony Blossom Attack 3 m Simple (5, -1) Instant Obvious, Combo-OK, Mirror S:Err One Weapon, Two Blows 3 m Reflexive (1) Instant Combo-OK, Martial: Martial Arts Ex2, 191 Iron Whirlwind Attack 5 m, 1 wp Extra Action Instant Obvious, Combo-OK Ex2, 191 Hungry Tiger Technique 1 m Supplemental Instant Combo-OK Ex2, 190 Call the Blade - (1m) Permanent Instant Obvious, Mirror, Merged Ex2, 191 Heavenly Guardian Defense 8 m Reflexive (2) Instant Combo-OK, Obvious Ex2, 193 Dipping Swallow Defense 2 m Reflexive (2) Instant Combo-OK, Martial: Martial Arts, Mirror Ex2, 192 Summoning the Loyal Steel 1 m Simple (3, -1) Indefinite Combo-OK, Mirror, Merged Ex2, 192 Bulwark Stance 5 m Reflexive (2) Until next action Combo-Basic, Martial: Martial Arts Ex2, 193 Essence Essence: ●●● Regeneration: (twice the rating of your hearthstone(s) when active, 4/hour more when relaxed, 8/hour more when sleeping) Personal Essence Pool: '''17 / 17 '''Peripheral Essence Pool: 25 / 38 Committed Essence: 13 Willpower Willpower: ●●●●●●●● Temporary: 8/8 Virtues Virtues: Compassion ●● Conviction ●● Temperance ●● Valor ●●● Virtue flaw: Foolhardy Cntempt Limit: □□□□□ □□□□□ Limit Break Condition: Fights against losing odds, challenged to single combat or has an opportunity to prove his bravery. Inventory Orichalcum Lamellar *Soak: +11B/+10L/+10A *Hardness: 6B/6L *Mobility/Fatigue: -1/0 Orichalcum Reaper Daiklave: *Accuracy: +6 *Speed: 4 *Dam: +4L/2 *Defense +2 *Rate: 4 *Tags: O Orichalcum Thunderbolt Shield *Speed: 5 *Accuracy: +1 *Dam: +2B *Def: +6 *Rate: 1 *Tags: M, S0 Combat Dodge DV: (dex+dodge+Ess)/2 round up 5 Dodge MDV: (will+integ+Ess)/2 round down 6 Soak: 10A/15L/16B (add armor and 0A/(Sta/2 round down)L/(Sta)B) Pierced: 6A/11L/12B (add half from armor and full from stamina) Hardness: 0A/6L/6B (armor only) Attacks (example:) Example Attack (Speed X, Accuracy X, Damage XL, Parry DV X, Rate X, Tags X, Y, Z) Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +0, Damage +0B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +3B, Parry DV -2, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +0B, Parry DV +2, Rate 3, Tags N) Orichalcum Reaper Daiklave (Speed 4, Accuracy +6 19 , Damage +4L/2 6L/2 , Def +2 15 (PDV 8), Rate 4, Tags O Orichaclcum Thunderbolt Shield (Speed 5, Accuracy +1 14, Damage +2B 4B, Defense +6 19 (DV 10), Rate 1, Tags M Sh0 Health □ -0 □□ -1 □ -1 □□□ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □□ Dying Advancement Abilities to build up: Archery 1 3xp, 2 4xp Awareness 3 6xp Integrity 2 3xp, 3 5xp Lore 2 4xp Socialize 3 5xp War 2 4xp Attributes: Strength 3, 8xp (1/8 weeks of training completed.) Shopping list Increasing Strength Excersize Glorious Temple Body